Sun and Star
by Weissfreya
Summary: 'When I thought I couldn't protect you, I thought I was going to go insane. I thought about you and worried about you constantly. I missed you so much. It really hurt a lot. Loving someone is such a painful ordeal but I can't stop myself from going to you.'   Yuuri to Wolfram...  But are those words enough? After all the pain and rejection? Maybe... its too late...
1. Chapter 1

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the **characters** of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* * *

'Wolfram?' Yuuri asked in the dark. Wolfram have been missing on his room for two weeks now and he miss the boy. The bed is so big and its cold. He always thought that Shin Makoku have a heater - but he never thought that Wolfram was the one giving him the heat to not let him go cold.

The party that night was taxing, and its still a wonder why Wolfram didnt barbecued him when he was spending that so much time with Lady Castelia.

Wow, she's a babe and sexy to boot.

But he never heard the word "Cheater.

Traitor.

I'll burn you to crisp" even once.

His worried.

Well its natural for him to be worried.

Wolfram is his best friend. And his accidental fiancé. Not hearing those words in the five years you hear it often tend to get anybody worried.

His mind wonder again to Lady Castelia, she's sexy, but well - her perfume was so strong. Unlike the scent that he so like and so use too now, Wolfram's scent is like of sunshine and flowers.

Its so good to his senses. When they're asleep, the scent lingers in the air and he cant believe that a guy has that smell.

Lady Castelia is a babe, 100% woman all over - but when he thinks about it, she doesnt have that sexiness he knows Wolfram has. That boy has a very slender sexy waist, and he cant believe his a soldier, so fierce and so hot tempered.

A true demon when pissed. All his subordinates respects him and is so loyal to him.

That prince is so damn slender. He have that narrow waist that he can fit his hand in them, now that he grows and a little bit muscular (well with the training he have with Conrad and Shori on Earth).

Lady Castelia has full lips and well pretty blue eyes.

But - well - it never intrigues him like that blazing green eyes.

One moment so furious the next moment so innocent. Damn. Wolfram doesnt need any make up or anything he blushes and he likes the redness in them. His lips is not full, but its pinkish and small and when pouting he doesnt know why he wants to devour them!

**Wa-WAIT!!! Im thinking of devouring Wolfram's LIPS?!???!!!! OKAAAYYYYY!!!! SHUSH!!! That's scary!!! I like girls!!! Gotta find that Wolf.**

_Geez Wolf where the hell are you? Damn!_

'Wolfram?' he asked again in the dark room. This is the first time he will enter Wolfram's quarters. Or maybe the second time, the first time, it was night and all he had in his mind was to go to sleep. His eyes wonders to a lit room.

The room is massive, like a old room with nothing in it – except paintings on the wall. He thought Wolfram's room would be chaotic like the Prince himself.

Then he noticed something, something behind a lifesize painting… a light… under the…

'Extension room?' he moved closer and knock.

'Wolfram? You there? Oi!'

He open the room and was surprised. Massive canvas and paints are all over the place. He laughs.

So this is his work room. He looked to find the Wolf... when his eyes venture to the small table where the candle still lit.

He found a letter.

Address to him.

Why would the Wolf give him letter when they can talk everytime.

Confused, he sits down and read the letter.

.

.

.

_Dear Yuuri,_

_._

_._

_._

_Yuuri..._

_I'll let you go..._

_I'm letting you go..._

_I'm setting you free..._

_No matter what I do..._

_No matter what I give..._

_You just can't love me._

_It's okay. What ever I did in the past - help you, be with you in an adventure, and follow you in every corner of the two worlds... I did it because I love you. Not for you to recognize me, but because I want to protect you, to be with you. To let you feel that no matter what - I respect and trust and love you. _

_More than life itself... _

_I can't believe that in my 87 years - I let a man enter my life - and a half human and Mazoku for that matter... But your smile and your idealism - childish yes - but you are shining... It is truth you know, what Conrart says - you are the sun. You shine like no other. And I will never let your shine diminish because of me. I want you to be a good King. You are the man that I approve of. You are the best King Shin Makoku will ever know... _

_You gave me a life that changes me. You change the spoiled and selfish me into a man keeping his words, trusting and I know how kind you are. You are kind to let me into your family here - be a father too to Greta. You just don't know how happy I am that you let me hold her and you never tell her not to call me 'Papa Wolf'..._

_Remember what I told you that if ever you would be gone - about the mountain mice... I will not cry. I will not shed a tear - because I know that you will never allowed us to be sad. You are that kind and I know in my heart you love every one of us... You love me... But you aren't in love with me... _

_I love you Yuuri so much._

_That's why I'm letting you go. I should have done this a long time ago - but I can't do it. Too selfish and the custom will not allow it. You we're the one who slap me - the one who propose to me. And defeat me in a duel - in Shin Makoku custom... you bind me - not just as a fiancé but for eternal... But you didn't know that - or rather I didn't explain it to you - thinking that you will love me in the end... But...'_

_.  
_

'Wolfram... I-'

.

_'Its not your fault for not loving me. It's not your fault that you have issues with me being a man. I just fell in love with you. I can never be with you. We are the opposite of each other - you are water and I am fire. We extinguish each other… We are never meant to be..._

_Upon reading this I am far away now from Blood Pledge Castle. I have with me the signed document - yes - you signed this, and you really are a Wimp - Yuuri you're not reading the documents again. Gwendal approved of my request and I only told him a part of details where I was going - so even if you ordered questions from him where I am he will not know the answer. _

_Yuuri, be a good King._

_Study hard and know Shin Makoku customs like it's your home, think of them as your children. You are the Maou; people different races will look upon you. I have in my heart for you to be happy._

_Be happy Yuuri. I know you are, especially with the Lady Castelia you can't take your eyes off. Or to the girlfriend you have on Earth. I know her name is Ami; I hear it from your conversation with Geika. Whoever you want in your life - be happy and I give you my blessings as your best friend. For you I'll always be your best friend.'_

_.  
_

'NO! Wolfram! Please don't say that! I will not let you go! Please Wolf...'

.

_'Good bye Yuuri... I love you. I love you so much..._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_For ever,_

_.  
_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld'_

.

.

.

'NOOOOOOO!!!!' he can feel it, the pain, not just his pain, but also the pain of the other being residing inside him. The Maou. His hurting.

Thunder and lighting emerge from the sky! Heavy rain and wind that is not due wash Shin Makoku.

**'YOU FOOL!!! I have given you free will and time, and I'm a fool to give you so much time! I should have him instead!' **

The Maou's anguish cry - he can feel it and hear it.**  
**

'Wolfram!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'


	2. Chapter 2

I know its been soooo long since I started this. Well, here's the chapter 2. I do hope you'll like it. I have a resolution hahaha – that I Freya will update all stories as soon as possible : )

Thanks for the reviews and for the messages and support.

I do hope you'll learn to love this small stories of mine.

This is dedicated to my Rae and my 1st & 4th stupid foolish elder brothers.

* * *

* Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creators, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer | author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer | production).

* Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction.**

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

**Sun & Star**

.

Wolfram banged the door to his bedroom and groan with frustration.

He went to his walk-in closet and roughly grabs his pajama's and bath soap, shampoo, scrub and towel.

The day was the most tiring – no wait – make that the seventh most tiring day since the Ball for the Shin Makoku School.

He grits his teeth once more and if anyone would see him – they better be out of his way or he'll surely fry them.

Why?

Because of that blasted 27th Maou of Shin Makoku!

Damn!

Double Damn!

He doesn't want anyone looking at him with known-smiles – as if he hits the jackpot or something!

He doesn't want anyone looking at him with wonder and he definitely doesn't want to see teasing eyes at him!

And once again this is the fault of that worthless, pathetic, argh! Over the top stupid 27th Maou!

He inhales and exhales and looks around.

No one is around this time of the night except for the roaming soldiers and they make sure to scram to the opposite direction when they see a Blonde Pissed Demon Prince walking.

Nope, tonight would be his seventh night going to the bathroom like some kind of a thief.

He was so tired and angry and he felt ridiculous!

He opens the bathroom door and let a sigh of relief when the bathroom was empty.

He flicks his hands and the candles there comes to life.

Being a Fire Wielder has its perks, he doesn't need to one by one light the candle by using match sticks, he doesn't need to blow them one by one to put them off – all he need is to flick his fingers or wave them off.

He smiles gently looking at the Royal Bathroom. No one knows it but this is one of his favorite spot in the castle. As a fire wielder he seldom enjoys the sea – being sea sick and all, but as a kid he has always wanted to play at the indoor pool. He remembers Conrart and Gwendal making him bubbles and he would throw such a fit when the two would look at his wrinkled hands for staying too much in the water. Gwendal practically and literally drags him out of the water.

His Hahaue used the bathroom for leisure and the remnants of her dominance here still remains. Hundreds of scented candles light the Royal Bathroom, the beautiful scented aroma filled the place, he can hear sweet melodic chimes, must be from the chimes beside the windows.

He went to the gigantic bath closet and undresses, leaving nothing at all. He grabs a small towel and walks around the giant pool bath. He first dips his toe and when the water's temperature wasn't to his liking he grins and raised his right hand.

'Hmmm… a little warm should do the trick,' yeah, after all he was dead tired, and pissed and a little relaxation would do, just one of the so many perks of being a fire wielder he doesn't have to suffer cold water and a cold bed. He can adjust his body temperature to his liking.

After a few minutes, the water let out a steam and when he dips his toe once more he smiles.

The water was warm.

He let out a relaxed sigh when his body was engulfed by water.

So nice…

So heavenly.

This is the only place for the pass seven days that he had find peace.

Why?

Because –

'Hmmm… so this is where thee have been hiding…' a soft, sensual voice whispers into the darkness.

Wolfram gasped and angrily turns to see a shadowy figure.

He clamp together his hands and was looking around for his dress robes or anything that would cover his nakedness and curse at himself when the towel was far out from his reach.

The figure emerges from the darkness and Wolfram groans in agony and frustration.

'Goodeve thy Beautiful Wolfram.'

Wolfram clenches his fist angrily and with stiff and haughty expression stands slowly and bows to the man who made his life a living hell.

'Good evening Maou Heika.'

'Have I known you have been visiting the bathroom chamber many a nights now, join you I would have, especially without Von Voltaire-Kyo and Weller-Kyo constant eagle eye…'

'If I have known you will be here – rest assured I would, even my shadow – step out here.'

He only heard a soft sensual chuckles.

Wolfram grits his teeth and even though he wants to sit in the bath to hide his body – this is the Maou – proper decorum states that one must always stand in his presence and give proper greetings.

He had for so many days now avoiding him and he doesn't know if the Maou was tolerant or what but he had been getting away from insulting him too – or being sarcastic.

He groans – if Gwendal, Gunter or whoever of the Noble Houses found out that he had been debating, insulting and even arguing with the Maou – he knows he will have an ultimate punishment.

Will it be banishment?

Imprisonment for 50 years? Or 100 years?

But the hell he care!

This 27th Maou had given him nothing but trouble!

'Hurt you have my heart my Beautiful Wolfram-'

'Stop calling me that!' Wolfram said in between gritted teeth.

The Maou only raised his eyebrow and walks slowly. Wolfram can only gulps when the Maou walks on the tiles and position himself behinds him.

He waited.

'Thou art very beautiful. Why should thou hide thy appreciation of that beauty when thee deserves it?'

'Thank you but I don't need the compliment.'

Another chuckle and he gasped when he heard the water splash behind him. He counted…

1

2

3

4

'Ivory skin you have… smooth would it be as I touch thee?' he heard that from the Maou whose breathing is now close to him… very very close.

He let out a tired groan when he felt strong and powerful hands snake around his waist.

'Properly you have not been eating my love.'

'Whose fault do you think it was?' Wolfram rasped with a rugged tone.

HOW CAN HE CONCENTRATE?

The Maou's arms are snaking his waist and he can feel those fingers touching his hips in a sexy and slow manner. He bites his lips!

_Yuuri damn you! Wake the hell up!_

'Yours my little one, said who you can hide from me?' Wolfram suppressed himself to let out that gasped when the Maou's tongue darted out and run it on the back of his neck.

Sending dangerous and sinful shivers down his spine.

He felt enormous winged butterflies in his belly and he wants to shout and cursed everyone especially the stupid Wimp who isn't waking up!

'I am not hiding.'

'Liar.' This time the Maou made certain that those words were whispered in his little one's ear and with a soft bite on that pinkish ear.

'Stop that Heika,' Wolfram can feel himself shiver. The water was warm… every part of his body is burning up and he knows that the Maou can see his whole body furiously blushing.

NEVER! Never have anyone in his life was this close to him!

The only number of men or women who get close to him were his family or close friends – that includes that stupid Wimp, Geika, Gisela and Yozak!

'Like it we do not, you calling us Heika. Hurt we are, do you know, whenever thy lips said those words. Not I am alone – but the other 'Wimpy Me' abandon you plan to…'

'I don't know what you're talking about. You are the Maou Heika and I am but a common soldier and protocol dictates I address you as such title. And about this abandoning thing – I have told you – since day one that I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING about.'

'Ah! Though my other methinks it is not so. Plan you have to leave us…'

'I am not abandoning my duty!'

Wolfram let out an 'eep' when suddenly the Maou turn him around. His face was suddenly in the close proximity of the Maou – those beautiful onyx slit eyes.

'Soldier you are not. Prince you are. And a beautiful desirable liar'

'I am not a liar!'

'Methinks you are. Hide here inside of you, pain and suffering… inside thy heart you conceal… and it anger me the most being hurt by you by my other half… heal you little one, let me.'

'No!'

The Maou only grins and gently yet firmly clasp the Demon Prince's smooth face.

Words were engulfed when the Maou pulls him closer and sealed his mouth with strong forceful lips.

'Nnnmmmggghhh!'

Wolfram tried to push the hard wall of the Maou's chest, but to no avail. He tried once more but suddenly he felt something tugging his hands at the back.

The water dragon held the Fire Wielder's hands in place.

The kiss was scandalous!

It was carnal and the Maou was using his tongue. Doing so many wonders inside the cavern of his mouth. Wolfram can only moan and struggle with the dragon binding his hand.

The kissed continued when with a bang the bathroom door opens.

'WOLFRAM!'

Wolfram snaps his eyes open and his face flushed with blood red.

CRAP!

Just the thing he needs!

Gwendal von Voltaire and Conrart Weller! And let's add Yozak Gurrier and Gunter von Christ!

'Maou!'

The Maou just grins at them wickedly and turn once again to his 'hostage'

'Run from me but never can you hide my Beautiful Wolfram. Hide from me no place on this land you cannot. … I will see you anon.'

And with that the Maou turn into Yuuri who slumps and Wolfram being released from his bondage and catching the Young Maou in his arms.

'Yuuri!'

'Heika!'

'Damn! Every time!' Gwendal grumble and hurriedly runs towards the two.

He went towards Wolfram and grabs a towel while Conrart went to Yuuri and grab the unconscious King.

'Wolfram are you alright?' Conrart asked but was rewarded by a glare.

Gwendal and Conrart winced when they saw the bruised lips of their baby brother and heard the heavy breathing.

'Conrart Weller! Do your freaking job! Sheesh! Can't you bloody watch that perverted King and stop him from accosting me from all places!'

Yozak chuckles that earned him a glare from two brothers and one advisor.

'I'm sorry Wolfram. He was – well, he was Yuuri when I check the bedchamber with Yozak and was sleeping. We thought that well, he was normal the whole day. He thought that for the pass few days he had been changing on and off as the Maou he was tired,' Conrart told them. It was foolish of him he knows, that's why he was reluctant to leave. He was only gone for a few minutes.

'Well sheesh! Guard his door! Put ten soldiers!'

'Wolfram, do you think it will stop the kiddo to find you? Pursue you?' Yozak was so amused at the turn of the events that befall the little Demon Prince.

He cant help but smirk – heck – if he had his way he would be laughing non stop – but would earn him a whack on his head by his Captain and a dead glare from one over protective elder brother.

'Hell I don't know! But just do something about it! I cant very well throw fireball at the Maou… or can I?'

'NO!' The rest said and Wolfram rolled his eyes with exasperation.

'So! Do your job! If I had my way I would have burn him extra crispy!'

'And that would make you an enemy and treason blah blah blah and you know it,' Yozak grins.

Wolfram glares at the spy – who happens to be having the time of his life.

'Are you okay now Wolfram?' Gwendal asked.

It takes a great effort and patience not to hug his baby brother who looks so frightened and spook at the turn of the events and another great supreme effort and patience not to throttle the young Maou who is carelessly sleeping and snoring at that time.

He glanced at Conrart and nods his head. 'Take Heika into his room and place ten blasted guards – five at the door and five at the window! I wont take any chances this time! He was clever to noticed that we have been keeping Wolfram out of his reach.'

Yozak smirks.

Hell! This is FUN!

But of course the Maou would have noticed. The kiddo wouldn't have notice but the Great Maou would have! Has it been several days since Wolfram joins the dinner and almost all Royal luncheons just to avoid the Maou.

He felt ridiculously overjoyed at the reverse of the situation and yup – he will have to report to the Great Daikenja!

The other Kid promised him a black label and a fancy shrine maiden dress for a 'delicious report' on the Royal Couple.

'Wolfram?'

'Leave me here. I haven't finished my bath and I want to rest,' Wolfram said in a tired voice. Truth be told, he doesn't like to stand, to walk or even think for a minute. And he knows that several guards are outside the Royal Bathroom.

He needs to compose himself.

'Alright. I will be placing two guards at the door here too. So you wouldn't feel-'

'I am not afraid! Look! I just want you to concentrate on guarding that – that Wimp! I am perfectly fine alone.'

'But what if-'

'Then Conrart! Sleep on his bed!'

'WHAT?' this was shouted unison from the group.

Did they – did they heard that right?

If Wolfram was even – dared even to say those words – then it can only mean one thing.

Wolfram is pissed – royally at the Maou.

And it could mean one thing.

Danger.

.

.

.

Wolfram splashed himself with the warm water.

He was alone again and he can relaxes more.

It was the most humiliating – aside from being slap accidentally – experience of his life yet again.

He was seen by his brothers in yet another mortifying situation. Worst! Yozak and Gunter were there.

He bet his ass that Yozak would laugh and have fun teasing him and Gunter throwing dagger looks at him by tomorrow.

'ARGH! YUURI YOU WIMP!'

Wolfram slaps the water so hard that he knows his hands would probably bruised but thinking that it was the face of the Double Black Maou he felt satisfaction.

He slowly sits and the water reaches his mouth, only the locks of his hair visible.

When did it start?

What actually happen?

The real answer is he doesn't know.

He had no bloody idea what happen.

One moment Yuuri was being the usual Wimpy Yuuri and suddenly when he returns from the negotiations with his uncle – Yuuri was different.

Something changes in him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

~ Several month and weeks ago ~

.

'_No Wolfram! No! Don't go!'_

'Yuuri!'

'_No! Wolf'!_

'Yuuri!'

'_Wolfram!'_

'Argh! Wake up you Wimp!' Wolfram was so pissed at Yuuri whose sleeping and turning and screaming like a banshee.

Yuuri slowly… with trepidation opens his eyes. And what he saw was forever etch in his soul.

A worried emerald green eyes looking at him. Lips in a tight pissed off manner. Blonde hair that shines so brightly against the sun's light. Alabaster skin that makes the creature ethereal.

Wolfram.

.

.

.

'Wolfram?

'Yes Wimp! The hell are you shouting my name and keeps on saying 'No! No!' am I murdering you once again in your dreams? You keep saying I was either poking you with my sword or making you dance under my fire,' Wolfram smirks.

It took him seconds to realize that Wolfram is indeed in front of him. Looking at him worriedly.

He slowly seats up, his hands coming up and caressing the warm cheeks much to Wolfram's surprise. He heard the Blonde Demon gasped and stilled. He didn't care, he slowly leans and hugs Wolfram.

'O-Oi! Yuuri! What the hell are you doing? Are you nuts?'

'No… I'm scared.'

'Ehhh – Y-Yuuri?' Wolfram was surprised by Yuuri's sudden caress but the words Yuuri said alarms him. It was said in the most sad and frightened voice.

Was Yuuri having a nightmare?

He could only sum it up that indeed their Maou Heika had a nightmare and was still not over it. He smiles sympathetically and pats Yuuri's head.

'Yuuri. What are you scared off? Was it a nightmare?' he asked in his most gentlest voice.

Yuuri mumbled in Wolfram's shoulder, 'Don't speak to me like a child.' In which Wolfram fumes.

Wolfram was about to let go to avoid him verbally attacking the Maou, but Yuuri grasped him and wouldn't let go of his hold.

'Stay! Don't go!'

Wolfram raised his perfectly arch eyebrow and breathes out in his pissed off nature. 'Is that an order?'

'Yes! It is!'

'Yuuri! What the hell is going on? What happen to you?'

Yuuri only shook his head and lean closer to Wolfram, 'Wolf… don't go.'

'Huh? You are creeping me out Wimp! The hell is going on. If you don't explain one iota to me I'll haul your ass to Gunter's in your pajamas right now – you are impeccably late as usual!'

Yuuri let out a groan and releases his tight hold on the demon blonde and looked into those emerald verdure eyes. Eyes that he never seen in so much light before.

Was the dream a wake up call?

Or wait – he is the Maou, every dream he has was either accurate or in a weird twist of a way happens.

Will Wolfram leave him?

Was there a chance in hell that Wolfram did wrote that thing?

'A-Anone… I was dreaming that y-you were… being eaten alive by – by – by a giant sandbear! Yeah! You were swallowed up in that sand again and then when we found you – you were inside a very big cauldron – the sandbear was pounding its chest and has sporks on its hands!'

WHACK!

'Itai! That hurts Wolf!' Yuuri touches his head and was sure that a bump would appear there later.

'And here I am – scared out of my wits-'

'Where were you?' Yuuri suddenly changes the subject. He just need to talk and talk and anything!

Anything at all.

He was scared.

Scared big time!

'Huh?'

'You weren't there at the dinner table last night and if my head serves me right – I think you have been not dining with us for quite some time now. Last time I asked Conrad, he said that you were busy with negotiations with the Bielefeld Household.'

'That's your answer. I was in Uncle's home, you might not believe it but he asked for my approval regarding some business he has. If I weren't here I am busy aiding him and looking at the estates he needs approval of.'

'But. But that didn't happen before.'

Silence.

Wolfram smiles and gently smiles at Yuuri, but Yuuri see that those smiles are fake. It wasn't a bright smile. Not even close. It – it was like Conrad's. An indulgent smile to a child.

'Well… that was because I was busy with the adventures I had with you. And Uncle was indulging me with it. He said that it will help me broaden my mind and my aspects and values. I mean, I did get to know more people and culture tagging along with you and Conrart.'

Yuuri frowns.

_Tagging along._

It doesn't sound right. It sounded like… like he was some kind of an extra baggage.

'Will you stay this week then?'

'I'm sorry Yuuri but I promised Uncle that I will accompany him to Lord Karbelnikoff's Household-'

'But that's traveling by seas! You get seasick!'

Wolfram chuckles and slowly untangles himself to Yuuri's grip. Yuuri let go slowly, though he wants to hold onto Wolfram more.

Wolfram went to the walk in closet and gathers the Double Black's black uniform and bath utensils. 'Yes I do get seasick that's why we will be traveling by land. Uncle doesn't want me indisposed especially in dealing with Lord Densham. He may look harmless but he is Anissina's brother so you get what I'm saying?'

Yuuri nodded and shuddered at the thought.

'But that would take weeks!'

'Three weeks and five days. Travelling back and forth from the Bielefeld to Karbelnikoff and back to Blood Pledge – though I'm not sure how long will be staying there. Probably a day or two. Like I said Lord Densham is Anissina's brother and has his own eccentricities.'

'That's almost a month!'

Wolfram looks at Yuuri with raised eye brow. 'I didn't hear the whoop joy there.'

'Huh?' Yuuri looks at Wolfram with his round black eyes.

Wolfram breathes out slowly, 'I'll be gone for a month. I'm expecting 'Whoo-oohh! I'm free for a month! – that kind of thing.'

'Wolf…'

'What? Hump! Listen here Wimp! I may be gone for a month but I'm still your fiancé! If I heard or if any news travel that you were seen flirting or been making yourself a fool – mark my words – I will come back and kick your arse!'

Yuuri smiles.

There!

That's the Wolfram he knows!

The jealous – name-calling fire breathing lion.

'Here's your garments and bath paraphernalia's. You need to get up soon or either Gunter or Conrart will fetch you. Give them a treat and be the one to be up and early.'

Yuuri grumbles like a kid but nods. He frowns when he gets to look at Wolfram much better. 'You're wearing a different clothes. You're not on your army uniform.'

Yuuri looks and admires Wolfram. Total Bishōnen!

He still cant believe it even after living and waking up side by side for almost five years that Wolfram looks so pretty.

Not girly pretty like Saralegui, but handsome pretty boy with the right slender muscle, must be because of the everyday work out for being the Captain, he too have gain some muscles and abs because he cant help but just grow.

This is what Murata said growth hormone of every Japanese young men. Enter the age of sixteen and you'll spout like a tree!

He indeed gains weight, muscles and height. Right now he is towering Wolfram who seems to stay at his height of five feet and seven inches.

Wolfram was wearing a different set of clothes than his usual Royal Blue Army uniform and he find the Blonde Prince totally cute. Wearing a knee length dark blue trousers and below the knee brown boots, an ivory white long sleeve polo with a tartan pattern tie.

Wolfram looks like a pretty boy in those old Victorian courts.

Wolfram frown when Yuuri stares at him. There was nothing different about the way he dresses. This is his normal everyday clothing – or was this the first time the Wimp notices it.

He turns around and opens the door – hiding his bitter smile.

Yuuri never take a moment or spare him a time of the day to even look at what his wearing. All Yuuri knows is that he always wears the same blue army uniform.

He's lucky that Yuuri even spare him a glance.

'Take a bath Yuuri and I'll meet you at the dining table. I'm starving, Conrart will probably fetch you from the bath.'

'W-wait! Why cant you wait for me?'

'I need to talk to Aniue with something.'

'Oh… okay… but Wolf,' Wolfram frowns when Yuuri suddenly grabs his sleeves.

'You will be there right? Today?'

Wolfram smiles and nods. 'Just hurry up. We cant eat without you – you know.'

Yuuri nods and hurriedly went to the Royal Bathroom.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Wolfram walks and smiles bitterly.

He doesn't know what's wrong with Yuuri behaving like that awhile ago – but give him a few minutes and he will be back to his usual goof smiling Conrart loving self.

All Conrart would do was throw him a nice ball and Yuuri would forget him totally.

He knows…

He'd been gone for more than weeks now – on and off – with his Uncle and pathetically Yuuri only noticed it today.

Talk about dense.

He shrugged his shoulder. He doesn't need to feel this way. No way would he let his pride and bratful side be like those romantic stories – pining for the one they love.

He was – is a soldier of Shin Makoku.

Captain of the best Elemental Wielder in their Kingdom and no way in all side of Shin Makoku would he let a single pain keep him from his duty.

Many don't know it but he had grown.

Over the pass five years, he grows and matures. Waltorana was the one who opens his eyes.

Waltorana was the one who told him that a Bielefeld doesn't only have fire and bravery attached to their name – but Pride.

Honor.

Loyalty and a Lion's Heart.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Yuuri stares at the water.

Wolfram was there at their bedroom, here at the castle with him.

He was inside the castle and not on some kind of a far away land… those words… it still haunts him.

_._

_._

_._

_Dear Yuuri,_

_._

_._

_._

_Yuuri..._

_I'll let you go..._

_I'm letting you go..._

_Good bye Yuuri... I love you. I love you so much..._

_._

_._

_._

_For ever,_

_._

_Wolfram von Bielefeld'_

.

.

.

They were only from his dream… or was it a nightmare?

_I love you Yuuri._

Yuuri blushed and splash himself with water.

Now – that was really just a dream…

Or was it?

He slaps his face hard and groans.

His pathetic.

He knows. He knows it and ignores it.

He knows how Wolfram felt about him, though the Blonde never was vocal with the 'I Love You' area, but Wolfram has been following him, cares about him…

But he ignores it.

He ignores it because… he felt… different.

He felt that there's something wrong inside of him… something stirring whenever he looks at Wolfram. It's weird for him to felt that way.

Whenever no one is looking he will look – a silent yet heavy thump in his heart would bump and a certain heaviness he will surely feel. Its as if he wants Wolfram to look at him.

Whenever Wolf would go train his soldiers, the way they look at him – he would be pissed. He would want to haul all those boy's asses out of the castle.

Whenever Wolf would silently flick his bangs and pouts – his heart would go wild.

How many nights had he would sleep in a cocoon style afraid of looking at Wolfram – afraid of staring at the Blonde.

Because…

Because…

Boys shouldn't like another boys right?

It was not normal.

_Then what is normal to thee?_

Yuuri stiffens when he heard that voice. He turns around and finds no one.

_Pathetic and dense you truly are._

This time the words voices so much vindictiveness and anger that he knows… who said those.

'M-Maou?' he suddenly looks at the water and a raging Maou stares back at him.

'Maou!'

'_Thou have told you many times before. Free will I have given thee and fool though I am giving thee so much time! Wolfram von Bielefeld belongs to me!' _

.

.

.

* * *

.

'Wolfram.'

Wolfram turns around and nods acknowledgment when Conrart Weller calls him.

'I thought you would be joining us at breakfast? That's what I heard from Heika when I knocked at the Royal Bathroom,' Conrart said as they begun walking along the corridors of the Castle.

'I've received a missive from Uncle that he's already at the Horsing Prancy Inn. It would take me a few hours to get there by horse and if I go now, they wouldn't be waiting for long.'

'But, have you told Heika?'

Wolfram raised his brow and nods. 'Though I missed his whoop-jump joy of me leaving him for a month.'

Conrart smiles and shook his head. 'Wolfram you should tell Heika your leaving. He is you fi-'

'Fiancé. Yeah, no need to remind me Conrart. I know, but it would be the same. He would only turn around and hide his gleeful face at the notion that I wont be disturbing him.'

'It isn't like that Wolf.'

This time Wolfram stops walking and looks at Conrart with his arms on his chest and lest out that so-cute 'hump!' 'Sheesh Conrart! How many good byes I have said and lost count and how many 'Take care Wolf. Will be seeing you!' smile have I endured? Don't you think you can spare me this last time and just let me go on my way?'

Conrart was taken aback.

'Wolf… it isn't-'

'Always like that? Oh c'mon! Please. I am tired. It's bloody early in the morning and I don't want to start my day with another argument. If Yuuri Heika asked where was I – use your usual smile and answer him that I move on.'

Wolfram turns around angrily and walks with angry strides towards the stable.

.

.

.

'Wow Captain! That is one pissed off fire wielder. Can you see the smoke? I mean – hell – I literally see smokes coming out of his ears and he was fuming!'

Conrart glances at Yozak and gave out an exasperated sigh. 'What does he mean by 'move on'?'

'Geez. Can be two things Capt. One, Wolfram – the little lord brat move on being from brat to adult and taking his duty as the Bielefeld Heir… or Two – 'I moved on and letting my fiancé go.' Which would you prefer to report to His Majesty is your choice.'

Conrart looks at the retreating body of his baby brother.

He cringed and so was Yozak when they saw Wolfram angrily snaps at the guard at the gate.

Yozak chuckles when he saw the guard scratches his head. Well the poor guy was only following protocol. After all Wolfram was riding alone. Even though he had that huge ugly brown cape around him to conceal himself – its still proper to have him one or two guards.

'Carlos and Chris, the twins are already at the north just waiting for Wolfram.' Conrart said and he smiles.

But of course.

The two over protective brother wouldn't let Wolfram go alone.

'The twins huh? And you let the three of them accompany Waltorana? Sheesh! You and Gwendal can be cruel sometimes – leaving the old man with those hard headed stubborn mischievous trio. Its like the old days.'

Conrart chuckles and was glad that the twins were back.

'When have they arrived ad how come I haven't sniff them? Usually the castle would be in smoke, maids yelling 'pervert! Or Gwendal with more wrinkles and Gunter would more nose bleeds' Yozak chuckles with that.

The Twins and Wolfram. The notorious Trio.

Carlos and Chris, two super identical twins with long gray hair and deep amethyst eyes and the Golden Wolfram with his emerald eyes – were notorious at the Academy and in Voltaire and Bielefeld Castle.

If you want to create a war – just send the two and a war will surely break.

If you want fire – send in the Demon Prince and a hell will set loose.

The two were his ultimate apprentice.

Carlos and Chris were so much alike that no one can tell them apart except Wolfram. Only Wolfram has the mojo to tell which is which much to their astonishment. The other spies of Shin Makoku.

'Three nights ago. And they wouldn't have the time to drop by. They were lying low.'

'Why? Was it because of Dai Shimaron?'

Conrart looks at him with a little smile on his face, 'Wait! Don't tell me! Sheesh! Not again! They've played with an Aristocrat Lady again and what – what are the bounty on their heads this time?'

'I don't want to find out and so does Wolfram so he literally drags the two with him.'

'I presume it is with Gwendal's utter bliss.'

'Yes.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

Far now from Blood Pledge Castle, three hooded horsemen slowly gallops the vast greenery of Shin Makoku. With its slow pace, one can presume that they have all the time in the world. Nothing to hurry, nothing to fuss about.

Smelling the roses.

Humming with the birds.

Peaceful and quiet.

But the gaunt, screech and argument will scare any humans or Mazoku away.

'Chris! Argh! For the nth time! Yuuri and I are just fiancé by accident. He slaps me by ACCIDENT! He wasn't aware of our customs!' Wolfram grits his teeth while looking at the elder of the twins.

'Che! That wasn't what I heard. We were only gone for a few years and here you are already engaged! How could you! Aren't we enough for you?'

'Yes! Dammit Wolfie we are close! But you wouldn't even let me do you!'

'Argh! I will kill you both! If I have known you would be this difficult I would have thrown you at the Von Grantz village and let them pitchfork you! You perverted lousy twins! Who was the Aristocrat Lady you've played this time?'

Laughter and mirth.

Wolfram laughs so hard, he was even surprise by it. When was the last time he had laugh like this?

Probably never.

'Wolf! You should have been there. The little lady was playing with fire. She was so stupid she doesn't know playing with fire will get you burn.'

'Whose the lady?'

'Janice.'

'Eh! Lady Janice? But – she was – well nice,' Wolfram wasn't sure if the Lady was nice or not, but he do know that the Lady Janice was all flirty with him at the last Party for the Maou.

'Nice? My ass! She was a total slut. One moment saying she was chaste and pure and then here I find myself tied and she was riding me like a woman in heat!'

'Sheesh Carlos I wish you can put a hold on that mouth of yours!'

'Whoops! Sorry. Beg your pardon my Lord. I forgot we are in the presence of a Virgin Prince.'

'Damn you!' Wolfram said but with joy in those emerald green eyes.

And then they all laugh.

The reason for him leaving early was to avoid Yuuri, well, he was trying to be quiet a while ago to get his things but Yuuri was having a nightmare. He had no choice but to wake the Wimp up.

Whoever would have heard the conversation would think that the Twins have the hots for Wolfram. From the conversation to the way they act.

Since the Academy days, many have told or gossiped about it, that the three of them have that incredible chemistry. As if none can come in between their bond. An invisible barrier that put everyone out.

But the Great War came, one must choose to defend the Throne. They've decided that the two of them would spy from the far away country to defend Shin Makoku and help forge an alliance to far away Kingdom. Wolfram was not allowed to travel with them – he was the Prince. The 3rd son of the 26th Maou and he has his own duties and place on the Nobility.

Chris and Carlos went to be the Spy and have been traveling from various places. They were in a far away country – across the ocean and helping Shin Makoku.

The twins have always been affectionate and touchy clingy whereas the opposite of the Demon Prince who will blush with a sudden touch – especially if its Yuuri.

The reason for their friendship is very simple and yet can be seen by others as complicated.

The twins love Wolfram for he – alone – can identify them. They can change and be so much alike and even not alike but Wolfram can pin point who was Carlos and who was Chris, the twins own Mothers weren't able to do that.

And because of that they in their own way pull Wolfram inside their circle.

They love to tease Wolfram but would fight life and death whoever insults the Demon Prince. That's why when they heard that Wolfram was the accidental fiancé and the Unwanted Flower, they all want to travel and comfort the Prince. For they know how cruel the gossips were.

But duty to Shin Makoku and Wolfram not once set out a note of distress. No pigeons or eagle with messages of SOS.

They thought that everything work out fine that when the got the GO SIGNAL from Gwendal Von Voltaire that they can came back home – the were surprised at the local bar gossips.

Wolfram the Unwanted,

Unwanted Flower.

Undesirable.

The Ice Prince.

All name were harsh, cruel and sad. That's why they've accosted Wolfram before he even have the chance of entering Blood Pledge and interrogated him.

They were very – very annoyed when Wolfram keeps on insisting that Yuuri was his accidental fiancé, but even the circumstances were like that he will protect the Young Maou and stand by his side.

This – this is a different Wolfram.

They were so used at seeing a seething, hot tempered, bratty Noble Wolf.

A Wolfram who claims that his 'accidental fiancé' was from a place where the same of gender is not a possible match.

That – that certain male-to-male relationship is abhorrent and not tolerated.

A Wolfram with sad eyes?

Sad not because of his brothers and Hahaue but of some guy from Shinou knows where that claims himself as Maou of Shin Makoku but repulse the nature of the relationship in his own Kingdom?

How can he be a Maou but rejects its own culture and preferences?

How can he lead a nation of Mazoku's who has their own natural order and circumstances when he himself rejects its normal system?

And yet the whole Nation LOVES this Maou?

That's atrocity.

No one hurts Wolf and get away with it.

Especially now that the two of them are here and ready to paint the town red, blue, purple and brown!

'So, what's your plan Wolfie? Are you going to renounce the engagement? You can you know. You can even choose between me and Carlos. Or the three of us can be an item – but like that bugger I don't share… so you can choose. I can put down some list of my good qualities,' Chris said with that roguish grins of his.

'Well if your going to make a list, then the pros under my name would be plentiful. Between the two of us bro, you are a notorious rake.'

'Duh no. Sorry little brother but notorious rake I may be, I left all men and women sighing with joy and utter bliss.'

'So meaning I haven't?'

'From the mouth of the babe.'

'FYI elder brother, all those you hook up belongs to me first.'

Wolfram shook his head with a smile.

Chris and Carlos are so identical that many have no idea who is who. But he can always pin point the culprit. He doesn't need to see any mole, expression or whatever. The two may look alike but they have a different aura within them.

They are very mischievous, devious and otherwise childish young men who toy with people, including their higher-ranking officer, must be because the two are the special apprentice of Yozak, and they tend to twist words and make you look like the culprit.

He doesn't want to add that them being awfully attractive have made a mess with more Nobles and Aristocrats than he can count.

Carlos is nicer, more mature and considerate to the thoughts of others, while Chris is more childish and immature, even though he is the elder by one minute and 40 seconds.

Their different personalities are best shown when they are separated and there is also a slight difference in the way they speak.

Carlos has a deeper voice and tends to talk first, while Chris voice is higher and a little more pitchy and he tends to talk second, though when it comes to talking to Wolfram they talk simultaneously.

But both have the same thoughts when it comes to Wolfram.

Wolfram von Bielefeld is theirs.

And no one – not even the Maou can hurt their Demon Prince.

.

.

.

* * *

.

~Black Pledge Castle.

Three weeks and the 6th day. ~

'Gwendal, with that look on your face and more wrinkles, I presume that letter was from Waltorana?' Conrart asked and hides his smile.

Gwendal let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing his nose bridge.

'I am only holding one page of the fifteen pages report from Waltorana's assistant.'

'FIFTEEN?'

'Yes!' Gwendal snaps and taps the other papers neatly folded at his desk.

'May I?' Conrart asked and when Gwendal nods, he reads the reports.

After several minutes, a bark of laughter came out from Conrart. Gwendal grimaced. Conrart may laugh about it, but for him headaches and troubles will follow.

'You think its funny?' Gwendal asked with a more frown to his handsome face.

Conrart nods and controls himself, 'I can't believe that they would do this in the Household of our two famous Nobles.'

Yozak who was as always guarding the Castle knocks on Gwendal's door when he heard his Captain's merry laughter.

'Can I guess that laughter? I just saw an eagle with a very – very bulky parchment attached to it.'

Gwendal let out another pitiful sigh. Just what he needs – another spy with a middle initial Mischief attached to it.

Conrart hands the letter to Yozak and after several minutes, 'The hell! They've done that without me? How could they?'

Gwendal shake his head in exasperation and probably a day or two, another letter would come to the Castle and demand that the two devils would be imprisoned, guarded, shackled or worst – to be in his custody.

'I cant believe that they will pull that kind of prank especially in Waltorana's presence and to think they've done that to Lord Densham – brother of our famous mad scientist,' Yozak got that name-calling from Yuuri. Yuuri once shouted that Anissina should be labeled as a Mad Scientist. It was one of those days when Gwendal and Gunter were too tired and wasted and used by Anissina and the only power source she can get was from the Maou Heika.

'Wolfram is there, so they have a buffer. They can get away with anything. You know how will Wolf will save those two and act innocent.'

Yuuri who was walking the hallway, running from the Library where Gunter has prepared enormous Shin Makoku Heritage, stops when he heard the name Wolfram.

He doesn't want to admit it but he missed the Blonde. It's been several weeks already, and the Blonde still owes him some explanation. He just took off without saying any good bye or even a hint that – that so called trip to his uncle would begin that day. He thought that he would have time with Wolfram more.

He doesn't want that dream to come true.

Wait!

Does this mean – he wants Wolfram?

No! Wait. He wants Wolfram to stay but regarding the engagement, he still doesn't know what to do with that. What matter is that Wolfram would stay forever in Blood Pledge – beside him.

He doesn't want that letter ever coming to his hand.

This was the first dream where he felt so much agony and pain.

He stops and though he doesn't want to eavesdrop, he wanted to know where really is Wolfram.

He heard Gwendal grunted and Yozak and Conrart laughing.

This was those rare times that he heard Conrart laugh.

'Here's one of the best, it's a classic but it never fails, but those two devils uses BearBee paints instead of water!'

'Well, Wolfram did suggest that if you mix the BearBee paint with water, uhm, the more it would smell.'

'And they did the old trick of putting the bucket at the door. Classic – yet evil,' Yozak grins while touching an invisible mustache.

Gwendal rolled his eyes and went on reading another letter.

'What more have they done?' Yozak asked eyeing the paper from Conrart and Gwendal.

Conrart chuckles and said, 'I think they've learn this from you Yozak. 'Dearly Beloved Lord Densham, your loved one has died/has been burned severely/has lost a limb/is in prison/has killed someone. And may we asked for the remaining limbs if possible?'

'What? Wait – what was Densham's reaction? Who was the dead one?'

'Their arrogant uncle from the east. And actually, it was – well let's say good and bad. Densham did send a handsome bouquet flowers for the dead and a rooster.'

Gwendal grunts once more and close his eyes. He can guess what that uncle would have felt.

It may sounds funny, but the emotional damage and panic caused by such pranks is entirely not worth it. But he guess that Densham have send more than ten flowers for the dead – a sign of gladness and to even send one of his roosters. It's like a celebration.

'I find that the Uncle send ten of his men to Densham's Castle?'

'More like twenty and demand payment. It was a public humiliation.'

'What did Densham do?'

Gwendal groans when Conrart answered, 'Send in more flowers.'

Yozak laughs out loud.

'I don't want to hear anymore of their mischief. Shinou knows why Wolfram wanted the two to come with him.'

'Well it must be because they have history and Wolfram needs someone.'

Yozak raised his eyebrow. Well if it was the two then Wolfram has more than he bargains for.

'And that Wolfram can always rely on the two.'

'But is it wise? I mean, rumors have it in the Academy that they have the hots for the Prince.'

'What?'

'What? You mean you didn't know that? C'mon Gwen, it's a common knowledge in the Academy that the twins are notorious and only Wolfram they've allowed in their circle. And that whoever messes or even gossips about Wolf will surely earn their wrath.'

'Well, lets just pray that they wouldn't hear the rumors regarding Wolfram and his Majesty.'

'Those are nasty rumors.'

'But if the Kiddo wouldn't do anything about it – rumors like those can be facts.'

'I wanted to know who started those and out them in their damn places. How dare they call my baby brother those names.'

'I know how you feel Gwen, but its like adding more salt to the injury. If we put so much into those names, it would only bother Wolfram. It would mean that we are stating that those names are not just name calling but the truth.'

'What are the names now Yozak?'

Yozak shook his head in anger. The names have been increasing and the gossips are very nasty. He doesn't want to say those things and would want to censor them – but these two over protective brothers have the right to now. Especially if it would make the decision of the engagement come to an end.

Either they marry or not.

Five years is such a long engagement for their standards.

'Wolfram the Unwanted. Unwanted Flower. Undesirable. The Ice Prince. Loveless Wolfram. Pitiful Wolfram. Among many others. And the gossips are worst. I would want to censor them but you'll find out sooner or later.'

'Go on.' Gwendal said while clenching the papers tightly.

HOW DARE THEY?

Conrart nodded and look far away.

Unforgivable!

'The Demon Prince can never satisfy the Maou, that he needs to learn from the mistakes of the Queen. After all three husbands makes her a whore and with Mazoku and Humans in between. Wolfram has been subjected to humiliating gossips that runs not only on the Kingdom but from other places as well. Even the Von Wincott's heard some rumors that Wolfram is nothing but a failure.'

Gwendal slams his hand on the table. 'Damn them all.' He gritted his teeth. He didn't shout but the aura surrounding him makes on shudder in fear.

Conrart's hand was on the hilt of the sword. Yozak knows too well that those are itching hands – wanting to slice someone so bad.

'I think it is best that you made a decision about it. Five years is a long engagement. We don't have any say regarding Heika, he was not born here – but Wolfram does and he seems to have move on. Why not make the decision Gwendal?'

Gwendal looks at Conrart and then at Yozak, 'He has move on?'

'Well yeah. From what I gather. I've been looking out for him too right? Him and Heika. I know that he had been avoiding the kid from quite some time now. Going with his uncle all of a sudden, if my memory would serve me right – its been six months and five weeks since I last heard the word 'Cheater and Wimp' broadcast at all.'

'Gwen… I think as the eldest its about time we make a decision.'

Gwendal let out a weary sigh. 'If I could I would have… long time ago. It was my fault. I let the engagement prolong. I thought that being engaged with the Young Maou would have help Wolfram mature and because Heika is half human and half Mazoku it would bring him closer to you once more Conrart and would rethink his ways to Half Mazoku and Humans. It did though, we all know that Wolf had matured and learn. I have never seen him determined and full of selflessness.'

Conrart nodded and add, 'When I saw the determination in Wolf's eyes to follow Yuuri on a journey with a ship I had to hide my smile and savored the moment that my baby brother is opening his heart and having his first crush.'

'We have all indulge him with the 'accidental slap' that leads to the engagement but… I was not aware that he had been taking it seriously. All along, I thought Wolf has a new challenge. A new task that he wants to show that he can handle the engagement… but I never thought that I'll be seeing his pain more than once… and that he fell in love.'

'Was that the reason you never asked him to renounce the engagement?'

'One of the few reasons. But the main was, I thought Maou Heika would learn to love Wolf. And to set aside his prejudices. For how can a Maou of the Nation ever rule its people when he himself is set against its own nature? But I guess that was asking for too much. How many years has it been Conrart?'

Conrart let out a sad sigh and looks at Gwendal, 'Five years, eight months, twelve days and counting…'

'Then we need to stop it to reaching its sixth year.'

Conrart nods, 'Wolfram did say he is ready to move on – or have move on.'

'He did?'

'I guess, he was tired.'

'After all this time?'

'Must be because the twins are here now. He doesn't need to act all tough.'

'They are that close and only the two of them can make Wolfram admit defeat.'

.

.

.

'Gwendal, when will you tell Heika?'

'Today. He doesn't need to wait for long.'

'Wolfram?'

'Today. I'll be sending a pigeon.'

'Wait! Today is his arrival.'

'That's why he needs to know it beforehand. And I would not let anyone ridicule my baby brother anymore. I am humiliated to say this but if the twins are here – all rumors regarding Wolfram being cold, undesirable and so on will die a natural death.'

.

.

.

'Its simply because the two loves Wolfram.'

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Shibuya Yuuri walks the corridor, takes a few steps and landed himself on one of the towers of Blood Pledge Castle.

He has been for a while now, holding his chest – as if in pain.

The truth is, he was in pain. Excruciating pain that he felt his chest having millions of sharp glasses digging in his heart.

He felt… useless… utterly useless.

_Wolfram did say he is ready to move on – or have move on._

Those words still linger on his mind.

'Wolf…'

When he heard the names they've called Wolfram his heart was shouting of agony.

How can they call Wolfram those – those things.

Wolfram was never undesirable – he was so desirable and so beautiful that he had called the Demon Prince 'Angel' on one or two occasions when talking with Murata.

Did he do that?

Make Wolfram an undesirable in the eyes of the people here?

'Wolfram… I'm sorry…' he whispered.

They even said that Wolfram moves on... is happy...

Who were those twins?

What are they to Wolfram?

Someone else makes Wolfram happy?

Things have been crystal clear when he heard the conversation.

Gwendal and the others approved of the renouncement.

But… no!

It can't be!

He must do something – but… but isn't this what he wanted? Isn't this the time he craves the most?

Freedom?

Freedom to choose someone other than Wolfram.

A life without Wolfram.

.

.

.

Normal.

Quiet.

Peaceful.

.

.

.

Dull.

Boring.

Lifeless…

And loveless…

.

.

.

A sudden sting in his soul makes him aware of the other him.

'Help… me…'

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_12th Day of the Blue Moon ~ Year of the 27th Maou_

_Evening_

_._

_Shibuya Yuuri_

_27th Maou of Shin Makoku_

_._

_Cordially Invites you to the Unveiling of_

_Shin Makoku School_

_The 1st school for Humans and Mazoku_

_For the bright future and friendship of Mazoku and Humans in the Beloved Land of Shinou Heika_

_._

_With the attendance of_

_Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg, 26th Maou of Shin Makoku_

_Murata Ken, Soukoku no Daikenja_

_Lady Flynn Gilbit, of Caloria_

_._

_Attire Theme_

_Adults, Fancy and Lively – Mazoku & Humans_

_Children, Fancy and Bright – Mazoku & Humans_

_._

Wolfram looks at the invitation lying on top of his bed in the Silver Star Inn, just inside the Shin Makoku Village. The twins have their name here and he wanted to rest for a while before going at the ball.

The Ball was the actually a formal ceremony to mark the beginning of Yuuri's reign and hands on touch on Shin Makoku's Monarchy. They have talked about it for years, debated and argued and they have come up with an idea of a school where Mazoku and Humans start their form of communication.

Murata Ken suggested it to be open and not just hand picked, Yuuri was excited and wants the project to progress. They have actually send formal invitations for sponsorship to help them build a school that would train young minds and not to have prejudiced.

Yuuri was adamant that parents can stay or look – he explains that – that is what is like on Earth. When parents huddle for a while to look the well being of their kids.

The project took so much time for them to finished because not only of the budget but hiring teachers who will not be prejudiced.

Murata Ken and Conrart come up with the system just like in Japanese School. A Junior and Senior Years, but instead of graduating in eighteenth year – they've changed it to sixteenth. And if they've reached their sixteenth one is allowed to choose where to go – at the Mazoku Academy or choose from many schools in different country.

Yuuri wanted children here in Shin Makoku learn more about each other's cultures and differences.

Greta would also attend the school and if their daughter would like to study in Zorashia or stay in Shin Makoku is her choice.

And the party tonight is the unveiling of the mock-up school model.

He let out a tired breathe and look himself on the mirror.

He smiles looking at the clothes he was wearing. White was never his color and so are red, but the twins have insisted that he wear something 'not Royal Blue or soldier like' for the party. He needs to wear something more different.

After all, this is like his farewell and welcome party too.

Farewell for the useless five years engagement and welcome to a bachelor life.

The twins was supposed to throw him a party – and that is a night camp at their favorite spot in the Mountains of Shinou and let his fire loose. After all the twins insisted that he needs to throw more fireballs and let out his temper.

He rolled his eyes and smirk. The two knows him well – he had been having a good time in their company and almost forgotten Yuuri when the letter from Gwendal arrives.

.

_Come back home. _

_You are no longer engaged._

_I've arranged everything._

_You are brave and of pride. Don't let other words hurt you._

_You have a family. Hahaue is with you for always. Conrart is here. I am here._

.

Gwendal's message was short but full of meanings in between the lines.

So he is single now.

He shook his head and went to the mirror, arranging the bloody red tie on his ruffled white polo. The twins have outdone themselves in fixing his clothes for tonight.

'_You need to be more charming than you usually are!' Chris said while arranging his hair, putting a dark blue flower in them._

'_Oi! Why are you putting flowers! I look girly!'_

'_No you don't! Shut the hell up Wolf and let us artist do our work!' Carlos countered and slaps Wolfram's hand when the Demon Prince wriggles them. 'Geez! Stay put! I need to put these on your fingers!'_

'_The hell is that?' Wolfram demanded when he saw dark blue paint on his fingers._

'_This is the rave from the other country. They call this PaintNails. Its cool actually, we tried different colors and it gives you some kind of an effect,' Carlos grins and continued his work._

'_Chris what are those blasted ornaments?'_

'_This is a small crystals from the sea of Von Wincott's. We were on their docks and this small ornaments are fashionable.' Chris informs the Demon Prince and carefully arranged the long royal blue ball chains. There's Royal Blue and Ivory White chains that fits the Demon Prince._

'_Okay I get it! But why do I have to dress like this? _

'_Because my dear Demon you are no longer engaged! You are a free demon now and you need to show them that you are so okay with it!'_

'_Yeah! You need to show those Nabobs and Aristos that you don't give a damn about that blasted engagement! You need to looks refresh and who gives a damn about that Maou!'_

'_But why aren't you two coming?'_

'_First – we are still in the wanted list for committing free love and all-' Wolfram snorts at that._

'_And we did receive a missive from Yozak that we need to be at the roof.'_

'_Eh? Your spying?'_

'_Guarding more like it.'_

'_And Wolf – we are spies. We aren't Nobles and we are not invited.'_

'_But-'_

'_Its all good to me. Don't worry pet, if you need rescuing you know Carlos and I will come to your rescue.'_

_Wolfram nodded and didn't argue any further. Well, he too is a soldier and knows protocol and what matters most. Guarding the Maou._

He looks once more at the mirror and was in awe.

He slowly raises his right hand on the mirror and was still in wonder… The twins have transformed him into a very beautiful creature.

He was not used into this kind of style and clothing but then again… every body will surely gossips about him tonight and he has no time and patience to deal with them.

For the pass years he had stayed at the corner – drinking sweet wine, staring like a fool to his fiancé who was so oblivious of his whereabouts and the gossips that he once again being ignored.

He had given those stupid idiots so much time to ridicule him for the sake of Yuuri's naiveté and now that he is no longer engaged he doesn't give a damn. He was so damn tired and sick of their name-callings.

He grins seeing the white rose on the bed and a parchment of paper.

.

_We will be watching you._

_C&C_

.

.

.

* * *

.

~Evening. The Great Blood Pledge Castle Ballroom ~

.

The music had already begun and many Nobles and Aristocrats have mingled with the humans. It's an open invitation for all nations and status.

The children can't help but stare and be awe in wonder, even the adults stare in admiration at the beautiful creation of the Ballroom. Even Gwendal, Conrart, Gisela, Gunter, Anissina and Lady Cheri were in awe at the beautiful preparation.

At the four corners of the ballroom there stood varieties of cakes and pastries for all the children too taste and enjoy.

A huge tower of cake balls in pink and yellow color, a tall Bundt cake, Cupcakes and madeleines.

And at the other side of the room, there stood a towering five-layer cake with a candied lemon slice on top. A red velvet cake, with a creamy vanilla icing, cookie dough and cream cheese icing. German's chocolate cake filled and topped with a coconut-pecan frosting.

A croquembouche or croque-en-bouche, high-piled cone of chocolate, cream-filled profiteroles all bound together with threads of caramel. It is decorated with sugared almonds, chocolate, flowers, or ribbons. And at the other corner also covered in macarons or ganache. A dacquoise is a dessert cake made with layers of almond and hazelnut meringue and whipped cream or buttercream.

And what the children have been eyeing for some quite time now were the Frog cake in the shape of a frog's head, composed of sponge cake and cream covered with fondant.

The adults were having a feast and cant help but drool at the Molten chocolate cake, or lava cake, Fresh raspberries, a drizzling of raspberry and a chocolate sauce, and dustings of powdered sugar were added to enhance flavor, and a sprig of mint for more appeal.

There were also Pavlova, decorated with a topping of whipped cream and fresh soft fruit such as kiwifruit, passionfruit, and strawberries.

Murata Ken smiles when he saw a Yōkan. Yōkan is a thick jellied dessert made of red bean paste, agar, and sugar. It is usually sold in a block form, and eaten in slices. There are two main types: neri yōkan and mizu yōkan. 'Mizu' means 'water', and indicates that it is made with more water than usual. Mizu yōkan is often chilled and eaten in summer. Some also contain chopped chestnuts, persimmons, whole sweetened azuki beans, figs, and sweet potato, among other additions.

And what amazes the guest is the life size chocolate cake in a shape of a tower and a man riding a horse.

Murata smiles and nods approval. Shibuya Miko and his mother were the one who helped them in preparation of the cake and pastries for the guest. Miko-san and his Mother Nadeshiko, wrote the step-by-step procedure and they bought the ingredients on Earth. His mother the designer were the one who designs the cakes, he had shown Lasagna, Effe, Doria and Sangria the paper and for two days the kitchen was so busy preparing the food.

Sweet wines are everywhere, this time from the country of Caloria. Lady Flynn brought with her large barrels of wines, if he is not mistaken for trade, after all Shin Makoku opens its door for import and export of products from the human lands.

Everything was unique and beautiful and astounding in the eyes.

But nothing, not a single thing were they prepared at the 27th Maou who had grace the ballroom.

'I-It's the Maou!'

'Maou Heika!'

'He – he truly is the Maou!'

'What's going on? Why did he change?'

'Is he really Yuuri Heika?'

Gwendal and Conrart can only shrug their shoulders at the event. Both of them have no idea what happen, there was no _'Justice to be Done' _that warrants the Maou's appearance but here he is – standing so beautiful and frightening at the same time.

People are so used at seeing a kind, always smiling and full of naiveté Yuuri Heika, that they have forgotten that he is indeed the Maou – with all the power and nobility.

Gunter was having a hard time keeping his blood in check, every time he had talk to the Maou he cant help but be still and stare at wonderment that when the Maou notices it and chuckles deeply – he got his nose bleeding.

Murata Ken, in his not usual black and black uniform, thanks to his and Yuuri's persuasion to Gunter to change the design of their clothes, was grinning but like always, his eyes were plain hidden behind those spectacles. He knows that Shinou is out at the temple looking at the water mirror and laughing with evil glee at the change of events. He just knows that this day would come. And the Maou has a thing or two to say about Shinou, especially after the Dry Wind incident.

Lady Cheri was beyond happy. She was very lovely in her black and red sexy dress, but with bloody red flowers arranged around her that makes her look like a divine goddess. All golden and voluptuous. She was talking and the Maou has her hand in his strong arms.

She was delighted, all faces are turn to her and are in fascination.

Two Maou of the lifetime.

The 26th and 27th Maou of Shin Makoku.

But instead of the usual Yuuri – the great Maou Heika was gracing them with his presence.

Lady Cheri smiles and mingles with the Maou, she smiles nothing that her two sons are wearing not their usual 'Army uniform' that she hates whenever they have a party – she feels that every time they wore those green and brown uniform – a bad omen will suddenly occur.

She was proud staring at her two grown son, in their formal and handsome suits.

Only left is her baby… Wolfram.

Will he attend the party now that the news of the renouncement of their engagement was spread.

There were still a no solid or official news regarding that matter.

Gwendal only told her today – but news travels fast. But the Maou hasn't said anything yet.

She just wished that her baby would find happiness… his own special someone…

.

.

.

Wolfram enters the Castle, he is fashionably – according to the twins – late for about an hour and half. Thanks once again to the twins who insisted that he arrives late.

He walks the Castle grounds and had left many onlookers with their jaws open and blushing.

Whispers and astonishment can be heard as he walks straight to the ballroom.

He opens the door and was speechless at the beautiful surroundings. He smiles seeing Greta playing with the other children behind a gigantic chocolate statues. He knows about this plan, Yuuri and Murata Ken were enthusiastic planning the ball, were children can also enjoy the event. After all this is for the children.

Gasped and many more gasped and jaw were dropped when people recognized the beautiful, alluring creature who walks the door.

Wolfram ignores them all and went to his elder brother, ball or not, he needs to give his report to Gwendal, especially after the twins have left Waltorana with more headache, apparently one of the reason he cant attend the party tonight.

'W-WOLFRAM!' Gwendal gasped and so was Conrart.

They can't believe that Wolfram – the person standing before them – so bewitching and elegant is their baby brother.

He looks not any Wolfram they have seen in their whole life.

Even Murata Ken, Gunter, Yozak (who almost slides at his hiding place), Anissina, Gisela, Bielefeld Troops and so many others cant believe that the person there seeing is none other than Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Wolfram's eyebrows frown.

He just change his clothes and a little bit style from the twins, he gathers that he didn't change much. They must be shock to see him, after all – it was no secret that today is the day Yuuri will formally and officially announce the renouncement of their engagement.

'Gwendal. Good evening. I have report to you from Uncle, first he extends his apologies for not being able to attend the party. He is – hmm – indisposed with major headaches,' Wolfram grins to that. The twins did left a mess.

Gwendal who had recover from his shock was relieved and smile a little.

Wolfram doesn't seem down – that is important.

The twins did a good job in returning.

Conrart smiles and he too recovers from his initial shock, 'So what did the two did this time? What were their dirty deeds?'

Wolfram chuckles and begun reporting to both his brothers.

.

.

.

Little did he know that a pair of onyx slit eyes is intensely looking at his back.

The Maou whispers something to Lady Cheri and the later nods and smiles affectionately. The people then move – giving the Maou space, after all they did saw the look the Maou was giving the Demon Prince.

And shock they were.

The look on those frightening onyx eyes was… carnal and raw.

So passionate and fierce.

But of what they do not know…

Was it because the Demon Prince had the gall to show his face?

Why is the 3rd son even here?

Would he like to hurt himself more?

This is the renouncement of their engagement is it not?

People continued to whisper and gossips fly.

One thing is for sure – the Demon Prince, beautiful as he is will be shame by the rejection of the Maou.

After all, it is common knowledge that the Maou – Yuuri Heika isn't fond of his fiancé.

.

.

.

The Maou walks with grace and astute posture.

He walks like he owns the world.

He walks straight with his eyes only focus on the beautiful Demon Blonde who walks upon the room without even acknowledging him.

To even not look at one's fiancé… such has a punishment.

To not even bother to wait for him… such is a sin.

He smiles and licks his lips – staring at those slender back of the Demon Prince.

He walks slowly and is hearing the words the Demon Prince is saying to his brothers.

'… so as you see Uncle was able to negotiate with Lord Densham. It was profitable on both sides and Lord Densham gave his approval in advance because Uncle told-'

Wolfram gasped aloud when a pair of strong arms snakes around his waist and a sensual, dark, passionate voice whispers on his ear, 'Dance we shall my Beautiful Wolfram.'

Wolfram spun around his head and was surprise to see Onyx Slit Eyes staring down at him.

'Maou Heika!'

'Dance,' the Maou once again whispers in his ears, and an astonishingly delicious shiver run down his spine.

Wolfram glances back at his brothers and the two can only shrug, though he get to see a glimpse of an irritated eyes from Gwendal and an amused eyes from Conrart.

Wolfram gasped once more when the arms that surround his waist squeeze him gently.

Wolfram slowly nods and the Maou smiles, slowly like a possessive lover untangle his arms from Wolfram's waist but only to guide the Demon Prince on the dance floor.

.

.

.

Wolfram was having a difficult time analyzing the situation.

Gwendal and Conrart didn't inform him anything about any misgivings tonight, or else the security would be high and about, but why is the Maou here?

Why did the Maou show himself?

Where's Yuuri?

Was he scared that he will torch the daylights out of him because of the engagement?

'Lovely you look as always…' The Maou grasp Wolfram's waist tightly, uncaring that the Demon Prince moves his right hand to give way for even a little distance to their body.

Wolfram blushed, this is the first time Yuuri hugged him in public – no wait – make that the Maou show this side of him.

'Thank you.'

'Where have you been for so many a nights now my dearest?'

Wolfram looks up only to blushed and looks down once more, he looks his left hand holding the Maou's shoulder.

'With the Bielefeld's House. I was in an errand from my Uncle.'

'Hmmm… but gone you are for so long,' the Maou whispered in his ears, sending shivers and tinge in his body.

'The traveling and business joint took weeks.'

'Ahh… but of course, thy Beloved afraid of the sea.'

'I am not afraid!' Wolfram snaps suddenly forgetting that he is speaking to the Maou.

The Maou raised his brow and smiles.

The fire in those Emerald Verdure Eyes sent passion and desire in his body.

'Then me forgive thy presumptions.'

'N-No. I'm sorry for snapping like that. It was improper. But I am not afraid of the sea, I'm just seasick. I'm a fire wilder… the sea doesn't like me,' Wolfram said not noting that he pouts when he said that.

A soft chuckles and a squeeze was the Maou's reaction.

.

.

.

They were dancing for a few minutes now, and Wolfram can hear more whispers and it irritates the hell out of him.

'Is it a farewell dance?'

'Why is he even here?'

'He looks so gorgeous.'

And so on…

But wait – why did the Maou dance with him?

Does the Maou pity him?

He grits his teeth angrily and raise his head.

'Why are you dancing with me? You should be announcing instead the renouncement of our engagement.'

Silence.

Wolfram counted one to five and when the Maou simply looks at him like he was a child demanding some things he grits his teeth in annoyance.

'Maou Heika, is this your idea of a gift? Dancing before renouncing our engagement? I think that's a gentle gesture from you. For that, thank you. But I don't need it. Aniue have already informs me about it-'

'Meddles he did so much.'

'But necessary. Is this why you are here? Because Yuuri – that Wimp was too scared too face me? Is he in there listening now?' Wolfram said in seething anger.

How dare that Wimp!

How dare he hide behind his other form?

Coward!

Spineless wimp!

'Listening he is indeed.'

Wolfram nods and stops dancing and looks up with fire and fury on his emerald green eyes.

'Listen here Yuuri Heika, I am renouncing our engagement. You are free. Stop being a spineless wimp and hide in there!' Wolfram said in a seething whisper, trying his best not to let other people hear his words.

He doesn't want people to know how cowardly was Yuuri to him – it would bring yet another shame to him.

Yuuri Heika was scared of his own fiancé that he hides to his other self to renounce the engagement of five years!

'Fiery and exquisite you are. But wrong are you on those words.'

'What?'

The Maou grins and licks his lips and seizes firmly Wolfram's face in between his hands.

'Our engagement still stands. Mine you are – forever.'

And with that the Maou sealed Wolfram's lips with his.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**OLD ENGLISH.** Sorry that I suck. I've been searching for a translator regarding the translation of modern English to Anglo-Saxon English. Because all I could gather are pointers and only one word at a time, I have chosen the way YODA (Star Wars) way of speaking. **Object–subject–verb word form**. But like I told many English is not my natural language (heck, it isn't even our 2nd language) but I try my best. So please, be kind and pardon my poor English and how I translate it. I hope that if many of you have a correction or deem it necessary – you can change the words in your mind.

All I do is write something that will make me happy and share it with you.

**PRANKS.** I am not very good at creating pranks – many have told me I'm the all-serious, stoic and moody kind of a person. So I've searched the net for PRANKS. So I do believe that some of them are quite familiar to you and well old – but then again the infamous twins in the old kingdom made the pranks

The only person I know who can create such astounding pranks is our very own **Lady Von Oncins **– who created my special favorite: **THE DIARY and ANNOY THE MAOU!**

I do hope you did get to enjoy the chapter of Sun & Star. It was supposed to be a short story only but then I don't know why but the name Carlos and Chris stuck on my head and the twins were suddenly born.

They were out there to make all those who antagonized Wolfram have a life of a living hell. ^_^ Evil grin.

For **Wolfram's clothes** – please click the link (its from **CIEL PHANTOMHIVE** – I always like Wolf in Ciel and Ayase's clothes – I kinda edit the color and so on. I hope this will explain the clothes) thanks

(delete the spaces)

http : / i1255 . photobucket . com / albums / hh626 / freyaweiss / lordred . jpg

http : / i1255 . photobucket . com / albums / hh626 / freyaweiss / DarkredWolf . jpg

For the CAKE & CHOCOLATE and the PARTY for KIDS please see the link below:

(delete the spaces)

http : / i1255 . photobucket . com / albums / hh626 / freyaweiss / KuroParty . jpg

I've been searching any kinds of party from the Victorian Era but alas – nothing beats Kuroshitsuji – so I'll say that it's been an inspiration.

(I HOPE YOU'LL FIND THE TIME TO LOOK AT THE PICS ^_^ )

**LINES.**

I would like to mention a simple thank you to **Buzzbug82**. Actually regarding this, I've sent her/him a message and I was waiting for it… but I haven't receive any news whether its a yes or no - so I will be forward and assume its a yes ^_^

anyway - so you will know what the message is:

_Hello and Good day!_

_I would like to ask if I can borrow one to four lines from your **Love from A to Z?**_

_Here are the lines that I would like to borrow:_

_Determination_

_When Conrad saw the determination in Wolfram's eyes to follow Yuuri on a journey with a ship, he had to hide a smile and savored the moment of his baby brother having his first crush._

_**~ I wont be revealing some of the lines - it will break the spell ^_^**_

_You see, those words or SCENES have been on my mind but I have a writer's strike on my mind - so I was not sure how to say them or write them. and I read in your stories those lines and I was amazed!_

_someone has said them in a very cool way! is it okay for me to work on them? if not - please tell me so I'll rewrite the sentences I've used._

_thank you so much and hope to hear from you._

Thank you and hope to hear from you.

Frey


	3. Chapter 3: A pain in the heart

Thanks to Fanfiction I was able to write... and my last story was supposed to be from KYOU KARA MAOU... but I will publish the very last - but not from KYOU KARA MAOU... but from my favorite Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. **Kamen Rider OOO.**

My very last... thanks fanfiction for letting me unleash my imagination and for being a friend when I need someone...

Was able to meet a lot of people - assholes and douchebags - but nevertheless - found true friends who appreciates each and everyone's creativity... people who will encourage you to fight and move on... people who will never give you up and will give you their warmest hugs in times of your need...

Thank you all the readers and reviewers for so many years... Thank you for sticking with all of us...

Thanks and I will be closing my account soon... very very soon...

Thank you.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kyou Kara Maou.

All rights belong solely to the creator, Tomo Takabayashi (writer/ author) and Temari Matsumoto (mangaka) and Studio Deen (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

* * *

.

**Yuuri & Wolfram Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Shin Makoku.  
The Royal Bedroom. ~

.

.

.

The Royal Couple seating at the window sill.

'Do you love me?' I asked him.

He smiled at me 'Yes.'

'Do you want me to be happy?' as I asked him this I felt my heart beginning to race.

'Of course I do.'

'Will you do something for me then?'

He looked away, sadness crossing his beautiful, exquisite features. 'I don't know if I can anymore.' he said.

'But if you could, would you?'

I cannot adequately describe the intensity of what I was feeling at that moment.

Love, anger, sadness, hope, and fear, whirling together sharpened by the nervousness I was feeling.

Wolfram looked at me curiously and my breaths became shallower. Suddenly I knew that I'd never felt as strongly for another person as I did at that moment.

As I returned his gaze, this simple realization made me wish for the millionth time that I could make all this go away.

Had it been possible, I would have traded my life for his. I wanted to tell him my thoughts, but the sound of his voice suddenly silenced the emotions inside me.

'Yes,' he finally said, his voice weak yet somehow still full of promise.

'I would.'

Finally getting control of myself I kissed him in his lips… a slight touch of my lips top his oh so soft lips… then brought my hand to his face, gently running my fingers over his cheek.

I marveled at the softness of his skin, the gentleness I saw in his eyes. Even now he was perfect.

The most beautiful jewel in Shin Makoku…

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

My fiancé.

My friend.

My best friend.

My throat began to tighten again, but as I said, I knew what I had to do.

Since I had to accept that it was not within my power to cure him, what I wanted to do was give him something that he'd wanted. It was what my heart had been telling me to do all along.

Wolfram… I understood then, had already given me the answer I'd been searching for, the answer my heart needed to find.

He'd told me outside Shinou's Temple... 'It's your future Yuuri… all I ever wanted for you is the be a good King… for Shin Makoku… a good father to Greta… a good friend to my brothers… and a good ruler to all…'

I smiled softly, and he returned my affection with a slight squeeze of my hand, as if trusting me in what I was about to do.

Encouraged, I leaned closer and took a deep breath. When I exhaled, these were the words that flowed with my breath. 'Will you marry me Wolfram?'

He looked at me with no surprise and only sadness in his eyes.

Determination.

Pride.

and

Pain...

.

.

.

'No… I wont marry you Yuuri. Not now. Not ever. I don't love you that way.'

.

.

.

And my tears fall...


End file.
